


In the End You Will See the Beginning

by tomatopudding



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Post-Apocalypse, Slice of Life, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: After the end of the world they only have each other.
Relationships: Combeferre/Éponine Thénardier
Kudos: 4





	In the End You Will See the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: "It's harder now, and you're all I've got" Leurie - Chasing All the Stars](https://rivalwrites.tumblr.com/post/185917074261/15-song-lyric-prompts)

The sky's a bright orange-pink of a sunset, which doesn’t really mean anything since the sky is always that color now. It’s because of the dust and smog that gave everything a sort of hazy look. Combeferre squinted out past the crumbling and partially destroyed buildings to the horizon where a slightly darker smudge was moving. Based on the speed and the swagger, he could only assume that three was only good news, or what passed for that sort of thing these days. Combeferre shifted slightly, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, at this point hardly even noticing the huge crack that nearly bisected the left lense. He couldn’t help but keep his gaze on the smudge as it got closer and closer until it coalesced into the form of Eponine, staggering slightly under the weight of a full knapsack and a bag in each hand. Combeferre wished he could go out and help her. He shifted again, trying to ignore the phantom itch.

“You were gone a while,” he said when Eponine had made it inside with her bounty.

They had made a little home for themselves in this ruin of a city, in a space that used to be the lobby of a law office building--a very particular office building that Combeferre didn’t like to think about, didn’t like to remember his mad dash into the building with the intention of going upstairs, of finding  _ them _ of warning them, and then the world had seemed to explode around him, the building coming down around him and on him and--but they were farther away from what had once been residences.

“You were gone when I woke up,” Combeferre continued, watching her unload her haul, “I thought you might have finally come to your senses and wouldn’t come back.”

The joke very obviously didn’t land based on the way Eponine’s shoulders stiffened and Combeferre cleared his throat awkwardly. It had been a point of contention between them before, ever since Combeferre had had to talk her through the procedure--he refused to use the term  _ amputation, _ it made things too real. Which was a ridiculous thing to shy away from with things being the way they were, the new reality they had found themselves in. 

“Finding supplies, it’s harder now, and…”

Her voice was much softer than usual and it made him take note.

“You’re all I’ve got. So,” she looked away, her cheeks flushing, “I’m not going anywhere without you, got it?”

A fond smile spread across Combeferre’s face.

“Shut up,” Eponine grumbled.

Combeferre only smiled wider.

  
  



End file.
